Bright Lights and Cityscapes
by ImogenSantamaria
Summary: Imogen watched in silence as the wavy haired girl left with her heart in her hands. She hoped that one day she'd be kind with it or at least return it, but she knew that she didn't deserve either.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

Imogen Moreno sat down her coffee as she went through her mail. Rolling her eyes, she picked out her bills. She couldn't quite understand why she was charged so much for her electricity usage. Majority of the time she was never home. In fact most of the time she was either in the states or somewhere in Europe. It was one of the perks of being a movie set designer. Travel naturally came with the territory. Most of her colleagues had told her to sell her place, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She bought the place 3 years ago and Toronto had been the only place in the world that had seemed like home. She couldn't quite understand why. Home is where the heart or at least that's what they say. The set designer was starting to wonder what that even meant anymore.

Fumbling through the rest of the mail she was caught off guard by the beige envelope that lacked a return sender name. The brunette ran her finger along it, immediately she recognized the perfect cursive handwriting. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest as she slowly opened it. Closing her eyes she braced herself for the inevitable. "You are cordially invited." The bold embossed words nearly jumped off the page. Tori Santamaria had always been the kind of girl to bring as much attention to herself as possible. Some things never changed regardless of how much time had passed. Pulling the invitation to her chest, she brought her left hand to eyes and robbed them angrily. Hearts had been broken, mended and broken again and the worst part was that she had caused her own heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

Storming around the set angrily Imogen couldn't get the props to stand properly. Her irritation was growing. She had been working on the set for Romeo and Jules for days and the deadline was upon them. Eli had been harping on her to finish the set, but she was having a hard time. Things were rough at home with her father's condition worsening and then there was Fiona Coyne, her best friend turned girlfriend, but ultimately ex-girlfriend. The two had been broken up for two weeks and she couldn't get herself together. It was as though life was turning upside down for her. Not only had she lost her girlfriend, but she no longer had her best friend to talk to about it. It was horrible. Eventually with everything that had been going on in her life she retreated into herself. Her days of working on the set were longer and yet she still never seemed to have enough time to get anything accomplished.

Positively irate, Eli marched on set with his hands up in the air. Imogen slumped in her spot. It was one simple task that she had volunteered to do. "Imogen you said you could do this. I knew I should have never let you do this alone." Disappointed with herself she kept her focus on the floor beneath her. She couldn't bring herself to look at her friend. She knew she'd messed up, but she couldn't hear it from him. In spite of everything she was already beating herself up. Noticing her discomfort he changed his tone. "Look I asked a few niners to come along and help out. Just please get this stuff done." He walked backstage before she had a chance to respond. She was left with her own thoughts, but that didn't last long.

Turning around, her eyes found Tristan Milligan and Tori Santamaria walking her way. The two were in their own world as they whispered to each other. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she imagined they were gossiping about hot guys or something. Tristan's high pitched laugh caused a small one to erupt within herself. The pair raised their brows at her questioningly but she shook her head dismissively.

"So what do you need us to do?" Tristan asked eagerly, "Your wish is my command!"

Tori nodded her head as she chimed in, "Whatever you need Imogen, we got it."

"Girl, do we ever." The young boy brightly stated.

Imogen smiled broadly at the duo. She couldn't help but miss her own best friend and found herself slightly envious of the relationship the two had.

"How about you two start painting that sheet of wood," She nodded towards the bland plank on the side of the stage. "It's going to be the door for the Capulet's house."

The two nodded obediently as they were unable to hide their obvious motivation. Once again Imogen was jealous of them. She wished she still had an ounce of what they possessed. Sighing she looked away shaking the thoughts of her ex and her father.

She must have not heard the first time or been attentive enough because Tori was standing in front of her. "Umm, Imogen?"

Embarrassed by her lack of attention span she blushed, "What's up Tori?"

"The Capulet's are red right?" She giggled modestly. Imogen must have looked like a lost puppy because the girl stared at her curiously. "I mean for the door, should we paint it red?"

"Of course, yeah and the Montague's is blue."

Tori nodded her head before skipping back off happily to her friend. The two continued their gossiping, or at least what Imogen imagined was such. Shaking her head slightly at the two's antics as they started giggling. "No girl, seriously!" Tristan exaggerated grabbing his friend on the shoulder. Imogen could only imagine what they were talking about.

Several days passed as the three worked productively side by side. Imogen couldn't fathom a better duo to help her. She was beyond thankful for their assistance, despite both being a part of the musical they had helped her without a single gripe. She'd gotten to know them fairly well or as much as one could. Tori apparently was into beauty pageants and the power squad, as well acting. Tristan was right alongside her. Despite not wanting to pass judgement on anyone, she was pleasantly surprised by them. They were both relatively low key. Marisol was a prime example of the stereotypical cheerleader, but neither were like her at all. Well, except their exuberant cheerfulness.

Despite her best efforts to keep her mood intact since having spoken to Fiona earlier in the day, she had been in a very sour mood. Her ex-girlfriend had given her a box of her belongings. There was every gift that she had given the older girl and pictures they'd taken. Just when she was starting to get used to the idea of them not being together she was practically gift-wrapped a walk down memory lane. Holding the framed picture of them both smiling giddily at the camera she groaned. Placing the picture back in the small box she put it to the side of the stage.

"Are you okay?" The niner asked softly. Her question took Imogen by surprise. Sure they'd spoken endlessly, but it had all been superficial. Taken aback she stared at the younger girl. "I just... you seem kind of off." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and nodded towards the box.

Sighing the senior glanced back at her belongings and frowned. She wasn't even sure where to begin. Scrunching up her face as she contemplated her coming words. Taking her seat on the edge of the stage she patted the spot closest to her so the younger girl could join her. Once they were sitting side by side with barely any room between them Imogen finally began to speak. "I guess you can say I'm still dealing with this whole break up thing."

"Fiona?"

Imogen nodded her head sadly, "I was just getting used to us being over her and then she goes and brings me all this stuff. The worst part is most of it is stuff that I got her for Christmas."

"Ouch..." Tori commented and immediately regretted it. "I mean... that's totes not cool."

The older girl chuckled softly, "Ouch is right..." Her laughter ceased as she fixated her gaze on the empty seats. She felt herself coming undone before the pageant princess. "It's just... there is so much going on at home, and my dad, God don't even let me start. It's just too much." She felt her eyes watering and she looked away.

"Immy..." Tori whispered, and Imogen was slightly taken aback by her nickname coming from the niner. Though she relaxed thinking that it sounded perfect coming from her. "I don't know what you're talking about at all." There was an ever so slight laugh in her voice. She placed a hand on the older girl's knee. "But whatever it is... if you need a friend. I'm here."

Imogen eyes drifted down to the hand on her knee. She contemplated pushing it away or merely getting up and walking away. Instead she did neither. Her focus remained on it before she bit her lip nervously and placed her trembling hand on top of it. She kind of surprised herself. She waited for the inescapable bewilderment from the younger girl and the natural flight response. Instead Imogen was astonished when Tori's timid fingers reached up and linked theirs together. The artist let out a sigh of contentment. The small gesture probably meant nothing more than a small comfort but the shy smiles they shared sent Imogen's heart into overdrive. She could feel it beating out of her chest.

"Uh, Imogen... do we have any more hot glue? One of the props just fell down," Tristan asked gazing at the girl's hands. They both pulled away like they were on fire. He quirked a brow and threw a questioning stare at his best friend. Tori retaliated with a glare which caused him to throw his hands up in defeat.

Imogen swallowed hard awkwardly looking anywhere but at the boy. "Uh yeah there should be some in the black black bag on the piano bench."

"Thanks..." He mumbled as he stared at his best friend. As the two walked away she couldn't make out what was being said, but she had a small idea as Tori shoved her friend away. She could hear him laughing and a muffled, "It's not funny Tris." Blushing she found a slight excitement in the possibilities of what they were discussing. It could be any number of things, but Imogen was more than certain that it related to something dealing with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Imogen sighed as she looked at the set. Just over a week of hard work and dedication had finally paid off. Alone, she would have never accomplished as much as she had with Tristan and Tori's help. She would definitely have to show her appreciation when she had the chance. As if like clock work she got a text from her mom inviting her and a friend for a small outing. She frowned and instinctively was going to decline the offer, but she saw a chipper girl backstage. The brunette took the chance to kind of watch her in secrecy. In typical Tori fashion she was talking dramatically with her hands. Imogen couldn't help finding it beyond adorable. At the thought she shook her head. She was in trouble. Making her way to the commotion, she nodded her head greeting Dave Turner, not wanting to interrupt the animated girl.

The brunette was caught of guard as the younger girl stopped all her theatrics and ran over to her placing a kiss on her cheek. Instantly her skin warmed up where the niner's lips had been. She reached up and touched it. "This is all because of you." The eager girl twirled around in wonder.

"Well... I had a lot of help..." Imogen couldn't take all the credit. Her helpers had gone over and beyond.

Tori defiantly shook her head, "No you did this, Immy! You are the mastermind behind all this." She looked around the small crowd of students. "Wasn't this all her?" Their peers all nodded and a few clapped, and all eyes fell on Imogen. She couldn't help the crimson color that painted her cheeks. "They love you!"

Imogen rolled her eyes in rebellion. Modesty was definitely her strong suit. "Thanks... but really it was them." She nodded towards Tori and Tristan but it was to no avail. Either no one heard her or they simply weren't buying it. Regardless of the reasoning Imogen's eyes were drawn the to the dark orbs that were boring into her soul. Swallowing hard, her gaze didn't falter. Slowly her lips crept into a faint shy smile. Although there was so much going on around them, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the girl's. They shared a shy smile before finally breaking their locked stare.

"Do you maybe want to go the opening of this new art gallery with me?" Imogen asked nervously. She wasn't even sure from where her jitters were coming. "It's probably not up your ally and all, and it could be really boring and I just really want to go because my mom asked and then there is that- "

Tori chuckled and waved her hands to quiet the older girl's rambling. "Of course I'll go with you, I'd love to."

Over an hour of walking though endless pieces of art Imogen giggles as she watches the younger girl yawn. She couldn't help finding it quite adorable. They had already gone through all the works of abstraction and there was the modernism pieces. It was like she was a kid in the candy store. With each composition she'd gotten lost in the paint. She couldn't deny how considerably alluring her friend was. Something that she'd probably found beyond boring, and yet she had still spent the evening with Imogen. It was the most selfless things anyone had ever done for her. She smiled at the younger girl as they had headed to the car.

Once the car came to a stop, Tori unfastened her seatbelt. She turned to face the window. She clearly wasn't ready to say goodnight just yet. Imogen watched her curiously not knowing what to expect. "I really had a great time tonight. I always have a great time when we're together. You know it's different then when I'm with Tristan or Maya." Her voice lowered drastically and the senior was barely able to hear her. "It's even different then when I was with Zig. You make me really shy sometimes and other times I just feel so happy and just really …. I don't know... I'm rambling." She let out a shy laugh before whispering. "And I like you, Imogen."

Imogen was barely certain she'd even heard her correctly. The words caused goosebumps to raise on her skin. "And I really like you, Tori..." Swiftly the brunette turned back to face her. She was left to wonder how her head was still intact with her neck. "I really like you a lot." Never had she ever expected to have feelings for the younger girl, but she couldn't help it.

Tori grinned, "That's really good then. I'm uh... I'm glad."

The two giggled softly together.

"I think I want to kiss you... no maybe I just think that... well it's just...you know Imogen we're..." Before she had time to finish her thought Imogen had lunged over the console and captured her lips. She felt Tori tense up but it wasn't long before she placed a hand on her cheek. The kiss was short and sweet and she felt it in every nerve ending of her body. When they pulled apart their foreheads rested on each other.

"I'm glad, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Imogen groaned as her ex girlfriend sat down across from her at the lunch table. Eating a few fries she avoided all eye contact with the older girl. She wasn't sure where things were going but she she knew that she didn't want be in the predicament she was in. Her eyes kept drifting towards the young brunette that had captivated her attention a few tables away. The two had decided that it was best to keep things low key and relatively casual. Tori didn't want to be judged for the rest of high school time and Imogen merely didn't want to be bothered by anyone at all. It was hard enough the first time with Fiona with all the jocks, but this was a whole new ball park.

Imogen lazily dropped her hand to the table as she waited impatiently for the older girl to talk. Fiona seemed more interested in whatever was happening on her phone than her. When the curly haired girl didn't speak she decided to break the silence.

"You wanted to talk?" She tried maintain a semblance of calamity but she was growing frustrated. Rolling her eyes when Fiona continued to look through her phone. "Fiona! You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

Fiona finally looked up from her phone, "Oh right... of course." Flirtatiously she placed her hand on the younger girl's and smiled at her. "I was thinking that maybe we should try again."

As if the artist hadn't heard her correctly she craned her heard doing a double take. "I beg your pardon? You think we should do what?" Seeing their hands she pulled away like Fiona had a bad case of Chicken Pox or something else terribly contagious.

"You know we... should try again. I mean... I still care about you Immy and I know you still care about me."

Hearing her nickname from Fiona caused Imogen to want to vomit. There was something about it that rubbed her the wrong way, which was odd considering she was the first to call her it. It was a name that was once only reserved for her, but now it sounded like a horrible foreign language to her. Something that gave her a headache when she tried to understand it.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Her eyes fixated on the table. She knew her cheeks were red from the annoyance she felt.

Fiona's face contorted in confusion and shock. It was apparent she had expected a much better reaction from the smaller girl. "Come on Immy... I miss you and I know you miss me too."

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Fiona's expression grew more questioning. "Seriously you can't break up with me and call me Immy... it doesn't work like that, Fiona." Her eyes moved from the older girl to the younger that she cared for deeply. She swallowed hard as she noticed that Tori's attention was on them. She bowed her head in shame. Unbeknownst to her why, she some how felt guilty spending any time with Fiona. The frown on the niner's face was reason enough. "Look I've moved on... okay." Her eyes never left the younger girl's as she voiced the truth. She offered a small smile her way and gathered an even smaller one in return.

Fiona turned around to see where her ex's eyes were caught. She furrowed her brows before a sardonic smirk played across her lips. "With who? That niner?" Imogen's face scrunched up as a blush formed. She opened her mouth to say something but no words were found. "You've got to be kidding me!" Her tone was harsh and sarcastic. It chilled Imogen just how malicious she sounded. "You are actually serious aren't you?" The artist sighed in defeat as there was no point in denying it nor had she actually wanted to do so.

"And what if I am?"

The older girl laughed, "Imogen she's a niner, you're a senior. That's reason enough there. It's kind of sick actually." Imogen felt like she was going to throw up as the words echoed in her head. She hadn't given much thought about the pros and cons of their secret romance. Sure they had been keeping things under wraps for nearly three months from everyone excluding Eli and Tristan, but she hadn't considered much else. "Come on, she'll be back around Zig before you know it. You know, your bandmate. Plus she's too young and just experimenting. You can't actually think this will work." Fiona noted the hurt expression on Imogen's face and her tone turned less hurtful, but her words were still stern. "Imogen you're going off to uni. You're a week from graduation. Things will never work out with her. I think you know that..." Getting up from the table she rolled her eyes at the younger girl. "She'll be gone and I'll always be here." With that she walked off leaving Imogen in her own thoughts. She felt Tori's eyes on her still. The girl was now beaming happily at her and she tried her best to return the feeling, but suddenly her heart wasn't entirely in it. She smiled back at the younger girl and mustered a small wave before leaving the table, not evening bothering to collect her tray.

Imogen threw her hands up in frustration. She paced around the room in annoyance. Fiona Coyne would always manage to find a way to get under her skin. Her words were repeating in Imogen's head. She had made a sad attempt at being a good host, but everything she'd done was in vain. Words from her ex-girlfriend had clouded her mind. Stopping her movement she stared at the younger girl. Her eyes caught the gaze of the niner and held them. She didn't say anything. All of Fiona's truths or lies, she couldn't decide which they really were, gave her a headache.

"Immy what is it?" Tori pleaded sadly as she peered into the older girl's eyes. She patted the bed wanting Imogen to join her.

Defeatedly she sat down on her bed. "Just Fiona... she just said some things and it got to me..."

"Well what did she say." Tori turned so she was completely facing the older girl. "Was it about you guys?" Her voice was quiet.

Imogen nodded, "Yeah she wanted to get back together, but... I don't want that." She fiddled with her hands nervously. "Am I that pathetic that she thinks she can just pop back up like that? It's been over three months now and she decides she wants to try again." Running her fingers through her hair she sighed. "Am I really her lap dog?"

Adamantly Tori shook her head before she wrapped her arms around the soon to be graduate. Without much of a fight Imogen caved into the embrace. She nuzzled into the shoulder of the wavy haired girl. "You're no one's dog... you're the strongest girl I know. Why do you think I like you so much?" Imogen smiled against the girl's shoulder. "Can I kiss you now? I've been waiting to do so all day. Or... is that kind of off limits right now?" Tori shakily asked causing Imogen to grin once more. She raised her head, giving the girl better access.

"I wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea."

The pageant princess crinkled her nose before closing the distance between them. When Tori's surprisingly bold tongue asked for entrance, Imogen quickly obliged. They had kissed many times, but Imogen seemed to have always initiated them. This was much different. Their kisses alternated between sweet and loving to passionate and needy. Each kiss caused Imogen's body to trembled. Kissing Tori was like nothing she'd experienced before. They'd kissed before, but this was different. There was a silent need that Imogen knew they could only fix for each other. Shocked by the boldness of the younger girl she couldn't suppress the smirk that formed as she felt herself being gently pushed back on the bed. Skittishly her fingers fumbled with the bottom of the younger girl's shirt. Hearing the moan escape her lips was like music to her ears. Her fingers gently explored the girl's silky skin. Venturing farther up she was surprised to find Tori's lacy bra. Underneath she could feel just how badly she wanted it as the girl's buds hardened.

"I- I - uh... just need to know... this isn't about Fiona, right?"Tori asked softly barely able to catch her breath as she detached their lips. Panting heavily she rested her head on the older girl's.

Imogen closed her eyes and adamantly shook her head. This had nothing to do with Fiona or anything at all. For Imogen, this was about them. It was about her ever growing feelings for the beautiful girl before her. "No... Tori, this is about you... I really care about you..."

"Okay good," she smiled one more time before leaning down and pressing their lips together. Once their tongues began to dance again, any doubts she had were washed away.

Imogen was the first to wake as she felt the sun beaming down on her. Running her fingers over her arms she realized that she was still naked. Overwhelmed with the need to cover herself, she got up and found a hoodie from her closet. Putting it on she looked in the mirror that hung behind her door. She was a mess and guilt ridden. Every word that she had spoken the night before was laced with truth, but with every truth was a lie within it. She couldn't stomach the image of herself as she looked into the mirror. She cared about Tori more than she'd like to have and the emotions frightened her. It was more than clear that the freshman felt the same about her. Every kiss, every touch, every soft word spoken was forever burned into her memory, but that didn't change the impending fear that was slowly rising. Every hurtful word that Fiona had spoken was true. There was no way they would be able to make it. Imogen was days away from graduation and Tori still had three more years. There was no way they could be together. It just wasn't feasible and even if they were to try, Imogen would be holding the younger girl back. Looking at the girl's gorgeous naked form she sighed in defeat. She knew what she had to do. In breaking the beautiful girl's heart she would in turn have to break her own. It was probably the most selfish and selfless thing she'd ever done.


	5. Chapter 5

Awkwardly Imogen sat uncomfortably in her cap and gown waiting for her name to be called. She was both excited and anxious for what was to come. Sure university was already decided and her mother had even picked her out a semi-cute apartment downtown for her to live in, but there were so many other things that mattered. She was worried about leaving her friends behind and she was worried about ones that were move away. Everyone always promises to keep in contact. Most of them have the best of intentions but it simply doesn't happen. Watching Fiona walk across stage she claps her hands loudly and shouts the older girl's name. She repeats her actions as Eli and other's do their walk. Once her name is called she nervously gets out of her seat and takes her diploma, or the stand in one. "Congrats Imogen," Mr. Simpson whispers in her ear. She smiles happily at him as she shakes his hand. Flipping her tassel to the other side she happily sashay's off stage. Immediately her eyes meet the cheerful brunette's. Grinning broadly as the niner lifts her hand up in glee. Imogen put her thumb up as Tori snapped a shot of her before finally making her way off the stage.

Smiling happily as the younger girl threw her arms around her. "Congratulations, Immy!" Falling into the embrace Imogen squeezes the brunette tightly. Sighing contently she nuzzled her head in her shoulder as she always did. "You did it!" Tori giggled against the back of the artist's head. The older girl couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She couldn't hide the feeling of pride she got from hearing the ecstatic girl in her arms. Pulling away for the embrace she continued smiling. When Tori leaned in for a kiss Imogen slowly turned from her just as Fiona walked up to them. Clearing her voice she put her hand on her hips and stared at them with an obvious annoyed expression. Like a deer caught in headlights she looked between the two. Tori didn't bother hiding her confusion that was quickly turning to hurt.

"Uh Imogen we have to go my mom is setting up our party," Fiona said awkwardly breaking the silence.

Imogen sighed regretfully looking down at the ground, "One moment."

"I'll be at the car," The fashionable girl stormed off agitatedly.

Once Fiona was gone, she couldn't bring herself to look at Tori. "We're back together..." Imogen mumbled as she felt herself on the brink of tears.

Tori shook her head not even trying to suppress the scuff. "Of course you are." Biting her lip anxiously she turned away from the graduate. "Well 'if she makes you happy,' right? That's what I'm supposed to say, isn't it?" Imogen could hear the tears in her voice. Each word dripped with sadness and broke the girl's heart, but it wasn't her place anymore.

"You don't have to say anything at all."

The younger girl's face scrunched up and Imogen watched a lone tear trickled down the her cheek. Wanting to look anywhere but Tori's face, she couldn't look away. She held the unwavering gaze of the niner. Her heart nearly pounded out of her chest or rather it was breaking into a million pieces, she couldn't decide. "I trusted you Imogen Moreno..."

Imogen closed her eyes as she felt herself on the brink of tears. This was her mess, she wasn't allowed the right of passage to cry. She nodded her head cowardly. The teary gasp from the girl made it nearly impossible to keep her eyes closed. She opened them once more and met tear filled eyes. Disbelievingly the younger girl shook her head. No more words were spoken, but her brown orbs told everything. Nothing else was needed to be said between them and yet there were volumes of unspoken words. Tori bit her bottom lip before wiping her eyes. She slumped her shoulders and continued to shake her head before running away from her. Imogen watched in silence as the wavy haired girl left with her heart in her hands. She hoped that one day she'd be kind with it or at least return it, but she knew that she didn't deserve either.


	6. Chapter 6

Imogen couldn't hide her excitement when Eli had asked her to come back to Degrassi for a few weeks to help out with a play. He was directing A Midsummer's Night Dream for them. The two had remained friends since graduating. Their friendship had only intensified despite one more sad attempt at dating in the middle of their Freshman year. It became apparent that they were never meant to be together, and they were both more than okay with that. Eli was easily her closest friend and she didn't know if she would have made through her Freshman year of college without him. He had made everything simpler. So when he'd asked for help, there was no way she could have denied him. Not that she would have anyway. It wasn't like she was going out of her way. She had a crappy place downtown with a friend. The rent was fairly decent considering the area, so she couldn't complain. She was well into her Sophomore year at Toronto University. Studying what she loved most, Stagecraft, she was ecstatic to go back to her alma mater.

Stepping on stage she twirled around feeling back at home. Most of her happiest moments at Degrassi had come to be because of the stage. The theater department was a the reason she'd gotten closer to Eli, met Fiona and of course there was the one girl that had still remained ever present in her thoughts. She often wondered how she was doing and the few times she tried asking Eli about her, she would cower. Those times it was as though her best friend had read her thoughts. He would merely say, "Oh she's alright, Imo... she's alright."

Caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't heard the presence of someone else enter the stage. "Imogen," called the familiar voice, causing her to turn around and meet her old friend. Imogen didn't really know what to call her, but she'd like to have thought they were friends at some point. Sure things hadn't exactly turned out the way she had wanted, but they had their fair share of great moments.

Imogen stuffed her hands in her TU hoodie, "Oh hey Tori."

"Eli told me you were coming, we have so much to do..." There were no pleasantries in her voice but neither were there any audible hostilities. "Tris is the star of the show, of course, and he's being all neurotic so he's not going to be any help this time. Guess it's just you and me."

Sighing lightly, the older girl fiddled with her hands inside her pocket. It was surprising that the now Junior had such an impact on her. Swallowing hard she offered a nod, but couldn't find any words. Two years had passed and yet Imogen was still on edge around her.

"It's good to see you again, Tor..."

Imogen watched as the younger girl's features tightened. It was apparent that time didn't heal all wounds. Despite it being totally inappropriate, given the girl's demeanor, she couldn't help thinking Tori had grown more beautiful if that were even possible. Finally, bowing her head she realized that she wasn't going to be given the easy way out. Not that she really deserved the girl's forgiveness or anything remotely close to such.

"We should get to work, eh?" Imogen mumbled before walking over to the supplies.

Though she wasn't completely certain, It could have been her mind playing tricks on her or wishful thinking, but she heard the pageant princess whisper. "You too..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This is where the M rating comes into play. Tread lightly. **

Several days had passed of them working side by side. There was an apparent tension between them, but they'd managed to work together despite their issues. The set was slowly coming together and they had managed to not bump heads too many times. The times they spoke the most included when they were debating on what shade of blue to paint some of the props and when they were in the presence of others. Once they were alone, they barely said anything. Tori wore the same blank expression. Whether she was happy or angry with Imogen, she couldn't tell by the emotions that played across her lips. There was nothing there. It saddened Imogen, but she didn't know want to breech the dreaded topic. She didn't even know how to begin that conversation. She wasn't sure if Tori was wanting an apology or if she didn't want anything at all. It killed her that things felt so unsettled.

One day Imogen was completely taken aback when Zig invited her to one his shows. He was no longer the leading man for the school band. Instead he had started his own thing with a few skater friends. According to Eli they weren't half bad.

After a long internal battle with herself, she'd decided to attend the younger guy's show. Awkwardly Imogen stuffed her hands in her pockets as she showed the bouncer her ID. She always hated when she got carded. Her youthfulness was both a curse and a gift. Several seconds of scrutiny passed before he finally let her in. Feeling completely out of her element, she immediately ordered a drink. She needed anything to take the edge off. She ordered a Jack and Coke and downed it in less than a minute. Ordering one more, she finally felt herself settling.

"You came..." Tori called from behind her. Feeling slightly more chipper than she had when she first arrived, she nodded her head. "I didn't expect you honestly."

"What can I say I'm just full of surprises?"

Tori raised a brow, but didn't comment on it. "Zig will be glad to see you."

She said nothing more before walking closer to the stage. Imogen closed her eyes and sighed deeply. More than anything she wanted to fix the mess that she'd made. Resigning herself to the fact that there was no repairing things between them, she walked towards the opposite side of the stage.

"Welcome you scoundrels!" Zig called over the mic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Shot to Kill." He pointed at himself and his bandmates. His eyes met Tori's for a moment and they shared a cute smile. Seeing them only enhanced the feeling she was already getting. After several songs, Imogen had decided that they weren't bad at all. Just when she was really getting into it, the musicians decided it was time for a break. Sighing she looked around awkwardly, not really having anyone to talk to. She hated that Eli had plans with some theater stuff at TU.

As she focused on the stage, Tori rushed towards Zig. Eagerly, she kissed her boyfriend, and he happily reciprocated. The image was too much to bare, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Once they pulled away, the girl must have felt Imogen's gaze on her, because she swiftly turned to face her. Immediately their eyes met. The older girl couldn't make out the expression on her face. She merely felt Tori's gaze penetrating through her. Shaking her head, she headed to the bathroom as ex her companion turned away. Just before she opened the door, she saw the boy pull Tori into one more kiss.

Imogen rubbed her eyes roughly as she looked into the mirror. Trying to rid herself of the image of the two of them, she scrunched up her face in frustration. Happiness was something she knew that she should feel, but she couldn't find it. More than anything she wanted Tori to be happy; however, she couldn't muster the feeling. She felt dispair and longing. On top of all else she felt disappointment in herself. Two years later and she still couldn't get Tori Santamaria out of her head.

She couldn't handle seeing the two of them together. Splashing water in her face she tried to calm herself. The brunette wasn't a fool, she knew she didn't have a right to be jealous. Rationalism wasn't something she was fond of nor was it something that really existed to her. Hearing the door swing open, she was taken aback at seeing the younger girl with her hand on her hip. She glared at Imogen for a second before angrily shaking her head.

"What the hell Imogen?!" She pointed her finger at the artist. When Imogen stared at her blankly with no explanation she got closer. As she moved nearer to the older girl, Imogen found herself backing up closer to the stall. "You can't just pop back in my life and..." She groaned loudly, "And just... god what the hell is your problem?!"

Imogen shook her head, "I don't have a problem, Tori..."

"No!" She pointed her finger threateningly in Imogen's face. "You come back and you're what...?" The artist shrugged her shoulders dismissively, but Tori wasn't having it. "No! Why? Why did you just disappear like that?" The college student opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off right away. "No you left... you don't get to come back here and act like..." Furiously she shook her head.

"Act like what?" Imogen swallowed hard, "Act like I still care?" Exasperatedly she threw her hands up in the hand. "Newsflash I do still fucking care!" Imogen shouted, sullenly she dropped her head before hitting the madness once more. Opening the door, she heard Zig's band back on stage. As she was about close the door behind her she was stopped immediately. Tori grabbed her arm, roughly pulled her back in, and shoved her against the stall, hungrily capturing her lips. Instinctively she tensed up, but soon caved into high schooler. There was nothing gentle or sensual about their kisses, but there was deeper passion than the artist had ever experienced. Each time their tongues swiped, there was an anger behind it. There was a hurt behind it, but more than that there was feelings that Imogen thought would have dissipated over time.

Imogen pulled the girl into her body, wanting to be as close to her as possible. She held on as tight as she could as she felt Tori's hands wondering. Fingers aggressively fiddled with the button of her jeans. When she tried to assist the girl, her hand was tossed back above her head. Imogen let out a stifled moan. She felt the younger girl's slim fingers enter her. Her pace started off slow and steady, but as though something switched on, she became rougher. Imogen winced slightly in pain, but soon she found herself unable to get enough. Bitterly the girl's thrusts got harder, deeper, and each one more aggressive than the last. Tightening around her fingers, Imogen met every thrust of her fingers as she bucked her hips. Each time she met the girl's hand, she silently urged her on as she gripped her shoulders. As Tori curled her fingers, Imogen clinched around them, holding the girl right where she needed her. Several more thrusts, she felt herself spiraling out of control. Biting harshly down on Tori's lip as she rode out her the waves of her orgasm. Slowly she pulled back from their kiss. Her eyes remained closed for several seconds as she tried to make sense of what had just transpired.

She opened her eyes as she felt the dark brown orbs burning into her. Staring back at her were a pair of confused and angry eyes. Uncertainly she took her bottom lip between her teeth. For a fleeting moment she thought the girl was going to say something. Her features relaxed, but it didn't last long. Putting herself back together she snarled at Imogen as she withdrew her fingers. She said nothing as she washed her hands. Imogen felt sick to her stomach as she realized in some way this was payback. She knew she deserved it. Tori didn't even glance at her as she exited the restroom. Slumping against the wall of the bathroom stall, she felt so dirty, but at the same time she now knew the girl still cared.


	8. Chapter 8

Days passed and the two barely spoke more than a handful of words a day. Imogen was still trying to make sense of their encounter in the bathroom. Tori wouldn't even look at her. It was even more uncomfortable than before. She hadn't initiated things, but she still felt sick to her stomach. Guilt ridden every time she saw Zig's grinning face. He was none the wiser. His relationship with Tori couldn't be better, he'd even told her himself. She had managed to put on her best smile despite his every word killing her. Walking to the edge of the stage, she sat down with her legs dangling off towards the empty college student froze up as Tori sat down beside her. She braced herself for the harshness that would inevitably topple out of her mouth. Somehow she was okay with whatever the girl had to say. She was the one that had brought their current predicament upon them.

Though Tori remained quiet, it was though she was almost as apprehensive as Imogen was feeling. Silently the two sat side by side staring out at where the audience would fill later in the evening. Imogen found herself contemplating what her life would have been like if the two had been together when she graduated. Sometimes she thought there was a possibility of them working it out, and others she figured that they would have probably ended things as she dove head first into her studies. She knew that she'd have had no time for Tori and that the younger girl would grow tired of their lack of communication. As if reading her mind she turned to face Tori as she began to speak.

"You think we might have still been..." she bit her lip nervously, "you know think we could have worked?"

Imogen contemplated the question that had filled her mind for two years. She somehow always considered Tori the one that got away. "I don't know honestly."

"I think we could have..." Tori softly spoke, "I think that's why I've been so angry with you..." She bit her lip timidly before turning to completely face Imogen. "I just wish you'd have given me a shot..." Imogen frowned as the words stung. "But I know why you did it... I really do." She reached over and boldly took Imogen's hand in her own. The older girl was getting used to Tori initiating everything that happened between them. She'd been doing so since day one. Reminiscent of the first time they'd held hands, Imogen smiled at the girl before linking their fingers together.

"I know we could have made it, Immy..." She frowned slightly before squeezing the older girl's hand. Hearing her nickname, a huge smile reached across her lips. It was like music to her ears. She reciprocated the grin and squeezed the Junior's hand gently. "I'm sorry about...you know... that night." A small blush painted her cheeks.

The older girl nodded her head and chuckled lightly. "It wasn't all bad." She raised her brows teasingly, "It was kind of hot..." Imogen certainly didn't have any complaints about what had happened. In fact it was the single hottest experience she'd ever had. She never imagined she'd be the kind of girl to have sex in the bathroom, and most certainly in the opening for all to see. Though she should have known by now that things with Tori were always a new experience.

"Will you come over later?" Her voice was barely above whisper, she bit her lip hard and the desire filling her eyes caused Imogen's need to build once more. Tori's eyes glossed over and it took everything with the college girl to not take the girl right on the stage.

"Are you sure?" Tori nodded adamantly causing a smirk to play across Imogen's lips. "Then of course I'll be there later."


	9. Chapter 9

Imogen swallowed hard as she looked up at the naked girl hovering above her. The younger girl's hot ivory smooth skin pressed against her was all too much for her to handle. Lazily her finger's ran along Tori's back. Feeling the goosebumps raise, she smirked feeling accomplished. Imogen was completely exhausted from their previous activities. The younger girl was clearly more knowledgeable than their first time together. This girl wasn't the one she'd once enjoyed's company. She was more skillful than Imogen could have imagined. She oozed confidence and as she'd previously learned in the bathroom at the club, she was now very experienced. The last 45 minutes they'd spent together had only agreed with her. Tori adjusted herself so that her arms crossed above Imogen's chest. Reaching up she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "How do we keep ending up here," Imogen asked as she gazed into her eyes.

Tori giggled softly, "I don't know, you can't seem to stay away from me." She placed a light kiss on the artist's nose. "But honestly I don't know...Why do you think it is?"

"That's probably true," she confessed, placing a small peck on the curly haired girl's lips. "But I don't really know either..."

Grinning down at Imogen, Tori bit her lip as she seemed lost in thought. It appeared that she was about to say something, but decided against. Furrowing her brows, Imogen watched her curiously. Tori had always intrigued her and more so in that moment. "What is it Tor?" She lightly stroked the younger girl's cheek.

"Did you and Fiona... I mean before us... did you two...?"

Imogen watched as a blush painted Tori's cheeks. Narrowing her eyes, she shook her head honestly. "No she and I didn't until... after. You were my first."

"Really?" A huge smile painted her face. "I can't believe that... that's really great."

The artist nodded her head, "Well believe it." She sighed deeply. "I'm really glad it was with you..."

"Me too..." Tori crinkled her nose happily.

Imogen returned the expression as she pulled the younger girl down. Pressing her lips against the younger girl's, she kissed her softly. As their lips molded into one another, Imogen felt herself overcome by desire. It was evident that Tori was echoing the sentiments. Their kisses grew from delicate to passionate. Deepening the kiss Imogen gently forced her tongue between the girl's lips. Hearing the moan escape her caused the artist to smile against her counterpart. Tasting Tori was something that she could do forever; however, she knew their time was limited. Soft plush lips moved rhythmically against her's. Imogen ruffled her fingers through her hair.

"Round two?" Tori mumbled before capturing the older girl's lips once more. This was clearly no longer the same girl that she'd been with nearly two years prior. Imogen didn't want to think about how she'd gained it nor did she want to imagine that anyone else had touched her. For the moment, Imogen forced herself to believe that it always just her. As their tongues danced together, the artist memorized her taste, her feel. Everything about Tori was burning into her memory, just as she'd done before.

Gaining a tiny amount of confidence Imogen flipped the younger girl over. The college student's cheeks flushed with pleasure as she gazed down at Tori. Her body trembling with desire over the younger girl. Gently her hand found Tori's cheek and lightly stroked it. "I lo- love this,"she said locking onto the chocolate brown orbs staring back at her.

"I love this, too," Tori gave her a knowing smile.

Giggling Imogen nodded happily, "Good."

Though neither had outright said what they both were thinking, the older girl was perfectly content. She leaned down placing a soft peck on her lips. Sighing happily she adjusted her body as she slowly slid down the younger girl's. Planting featherlike kisses as she trailed downward. Courage boosted with every quiver she earned from Tori. Lightly grazing her tongue along Tori's toned stomach. The taste of sweat delicately coating her tongue. Moans and whimpers enhanced the determination she felt as she finally reached her goal. The aroma from their earlier activities caused a smirk to play across her lips. Imogen licked her lips with desire as she inhaled the scent. Moving herself further down the bed, her legs hanging off the bed, she took a moment to spread Tori's legs further apart. Imogen took a moment to gaze at her. The girl was practically dripping which thrilled her more than anything. Teasingly she swiped a finger along the younger girl's folds earning a whimper from her companion. Closing the distance, the older girl's tongue eagerly slipped out and separated the folds. Overwhelmed with the taste, Imogen purred against her. Such a sweet taste that she'd never forget. Finding the girl's bundle of nerves, she took it in her mouth. Gently she sucked on the throbbing flesh. Pride and hunger stirred as she felt it twitch in her mouth. As Tori's moans began she smiled against her center. The girl squirmed beneath her mouth and her fingers roughly nestle in Imogen's hair. "Please... Imogen," Tori begged, "I need more." As requested, Imogen's mouth never left the girl's spot. She wasn't sure how Tori could handle anything after their first round, but she wasn't one to deny her. Without any hesitation she slipped in a finger and gripped tightly. Starting off at a slow pace, Imogen began to pump her finger in and out of Tori. Feeling the girl meet her finger, she picked up her pace. Sucking hard on Tori's center, she added a second finger. Her thrusts quicken as Tori's hips buck, and she slammed into Imogen's hand. Each time they met she felt the girl tightening around her fingers. Her hold on Imogen's hair intensified as she felt herself coming undone. A knowing smirk formed as she felt Tori pulsating. Her mouth works harder as she sucks on the girl until she shouts her name.

All good things must come to an end. The two gather their clothes that are in every corner of the room. Not trusting her own voice, Imogen remained quiet. A dark shadow engulfed them. The echoes of their passion is now a thing of the past. They are now back to the present, a reality in which that doesn't include to two of them together. The thought alone makes Imogen's stomach churn. Pulling her shirt over her head, she felt like she was going to cry. Her lip trembled as she kept her back turned to the girl until she heard her voice.

"Imogen..." Tori frowned, once Imogen was facing her. Her voice both pleading and apologetic. There was nothing that was needed to be said. Her eyes conveyed what she was unable to voice. Imogen got the message loud and clear.

Nodding sullenly, Imogen responded, "Of course don't worry. I won't tell Zig."

Imogen expected the frown to change, but it didn't. The younger girl still wore the sad expression and it only made the college student's heart ache all the more. They both knew that something like this would never just be an emotionless act, at least between the of them. It wasn't possible. There were just too many feelings felt and Imogen came to the daunting realization that she'd possibly never get over Tori Santamaria.

"Immy you know I still- I still care. I mean I… you know..." Tori sighed blinking back the tears as she put her top back on.

Imogen pulled her jeans over her waist. "I know... me too, Tor."

"But it can't... it doesn't..."

The older girl nodded her head as she buttoned the denim. "I know... doesn't change anything."

"I don't want to lose you again," Tori's eyes watered, "I can't lose you again..." She blinked back a few tears. "Please don't disappear again. We have to be friends, please...We have to be something... I just... Immy... please." Her voice trembling as she pleaded with the artist.

The sight was more than Imogen could bare. Lunging across the room she took the younger girl in her arms. Tori sniffled against her shoulder and the sound broke her heart. She couldn't fathom ever hurting her again. If Tori wanted her in her life still then Imogen damn well would be. "I'm not going..." She kissed the girl gently on her head. "I'm sticking around..." As long as she had Tori Santamaria in her life nothing else mattered. She'd wait forever for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Now starting the last year of her college experience, Imogen spun around happily on the state of Toronto University. Looking around at her craftsmanship she couldn't wipe the prideful expression off her face. She had been working on the university's sets for three years now, and everything that remained on the stage was of her design. There were scraps from her previous designs, and now the fresh work of art was now standing upright. It was going to be the first production of the season, more or less it was a practice run for the newbies. Imogen wasn't really paying attention as the freshman made their way to their seats. She was off to the side trying to stay out of the way of Eli and few of the other big shot actors.

"Immy!" she heard her nickname being shouted. She turned around to see where it was coming from, but she didn't see anything. Before she had time to find just to respond to the voice, she was taken aback as she felt arms thrown around her neck. Stumbling backwards, she didn't know what to make of the situation. Instantly she grinned happily at the younger girl. Doing the one thing that had always felt natural she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. Several seconds passed before Tori withdrew herself from the other girl. She smiled cheekily at her friend. "Surprise!"

Imogen was still in shock as she stared at her. Her cheeks were coated red, and she couldn't rid herself of the smile that painted her face. "How did you- I mean why did... ugh!" Flustered she threw her hands up in defeat. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Crinkling her nose, "Because I wanted to surprise you silly." Grabbing Imogen's arm she lightly brushed it with her thumb. "Did it work?"

Eying the girl curiously she nodded softly, "Of course it worked! I don't understand, I thought you were going to school in Vancouver!"

"Eli only told you that so you wouldn't know." Noticing she was still holding the older girl's hand, she dropped it gently. "I found out officially in March and I've been trying to keep it a secret ever since." She spun around happily.

The senior stared in complete aw of her friend. She couldn't believe that Eli and Tori had been keeping this from her for months. The freshman had been keeping her in the dark going on and on about how great The Art Institute of Vancouver was going to be. Imogen couldn't believe that she hadn't had a single inkling that things were going to be otherwise. In that moment she couldn't have been happier. She now had her two best friends on campus with her for the last year of her university experience. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she watched the bubbly girl walk off stage to where the underclassman sat.

Several weeks had passed as Tori had come into her own, basking in the light of college. Imogen had watched her come out of her shell and couldn't feel happier for her friend. They spent nearly every waking hour together and even sleeping time. Most night Tori spent at Imogen's apartment. Late night movies and cuddling would inevitably ensue, but it never went that past that point. If it wasn't just the two of them, they were with Eli. It was like the three of them ruled the drama department, and that was partly true. Imogen rocked the backstage, Tori stunned everyone with acting chops, and Eli pretty much ran the whole program. It was amazing.

The three worked hastily painting a few of the props together for Othello. Imogen had sat in on one of the dress rehearsals and had been thoroughly mesmerized. Tori had gotten the role of Desdemona, Othello's wife. She had blown everyone away with her audition and it had been smooth sailing since. She was thankful that her best friend hadn't gotten an ego and opted against helping her out with the set. It was Friday night and she knew that Tori could be out with everyone else having a good time. Majority of the crew had already gone home leaving less than 10 people to work on everything. Ordinarily, Imogen would have already been gone, but Eli was already riding her about getting everything done. She didn't really complain as she had him and Tori by her side. With the two of them there was practically nothing she couldn't do.

"Do you think we're going to have a huge opening?" Tori mused as she ran the brush up and down the door frame.

Imogen and Eli both looked up from the piece of the wood they were both diligently coating with the primer Eli craned his head slightly as to get a better look at the younger girl. "I'm not sure, Tor, but I think we'll be okay..."

"Yeah I agree," Imogen nodded happily in agreement.

Tori craned her tilted her head, "You're right... we'll be great..." Putting on her best egotistical grin, scrunched up her nose. "Or at least I will be."

"You wish," the older girl chimed in sardonically.

"And now I just can't see why you're still single." She stuck out her tongue at the older girl. "You're so charming..." Imogen returned the gesture, holding her tongue in place for a moment before shaking her head at the younger girl's antics. "I don't get it, Immy," Tori shrugged her shoulder and her tone turned serious. "Not that I am complaining at all because we're always together," She winked playfully at the older girl. "But how are you not seeing anyone?"

Imogen stared at her for a moment. She opened her mouth to say something but she was caught off guard by the question. Instead of answering, she bit the inside of her cheek, as she looked at the younger girl. She furrowed her brows before she got a bright idea. Taking her paintbrush, she flung paint at Tori before ultimately running the paint brush down the front of her TU shirt. Smirking pridefully she jumped off the floor without a second thought.

"Oh my god," Tori giggled in disbelief. "You are so dead!" She squealed as she got up from her kneeling position. Chasing after the senior, she finally caught up with her. Catching her breath, she eyed Imogen with mock vengeance as she bent over waving her paint roller in the air. "Okay time out," she muttered softly as Imogen backed further away slowly towards the wall.

Tori took one deep breath before charging after the other girl. Inches apart the freshman held her paint tool up at the girl threatening her. Imogen stared nervously at her friend not knowing what to expect. Slumping her shoulders she watched in bewilderment as she expected to be coated in the blue paint. Eventually Tori dropped the roller to the floor. Neither looked to see the mess that was inevitably made. Their eyes locked and Imogen was the first to swallow hard. She sighed deeply as Tori's hand found her cheek. Fighting the urge to close her eyes, or look away, she focused her gaze on the dark orbs staring back at her. Imogen bit her lip nervously as she felt herself involuntarily leaning in. Her eyes alternating between the the chocolate colored eyes and the pink plush lips.

As every good moment between them, it ended before it really began. They heard footsteps and pulled away from each other to find Eli staring at them knowingly. Tori chuckled lightly before Imogen took let out a small nervous giggle. They both stared him expectantly as he exaggeratedly shook his head at them.

"Can you just fuck already, so we can get this done," Eli asked bluntly. Imogen's eyes widened from the directness in his voice. There wasn't the slightest hint of playfulness in his voice. The two girls shyly grinned at one another. A blush painted Imogen's cheeks as she gazed at the younger girl. Neither said it, but they were both complete agreement with their friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Imogen hastily hammered the two sheets of wood together at the farthest side of the theater from the stage. Everyone was broken off in groups, depending on their projects. She was left to finish the small details. The senior was adding the small fixtures to the door frame. Though the door didn't actually open, it still needed a door knob or at least something that resembled as such. She yawned softly as she wiped the sweat that was dripping form her brow. The artist had been up since 5 am and she was beyond exhaustion. Eli had been on her case since sunrise. The show was to start playing in 3 days. He had always managed to get under her skin in all four years she'd worked alongside him, but her mind was elsewhere. She and Tori hadn't spoken about their near kiss yet, and a week had passed. It was though the incident never occurred.

With their history, Imogen didn't really expect anything from it. She knew that there was always this underlying desire between them, but she didn't want to push Tori. They had established a great friendship and she didn't want to ruin it with her feelings. She'd much rather have Tori in her life as a friend than not have her at all. Startled from her thoughts, she turned at the sound of her voice being called.

"Immy," beckoned a familiar voice. Imogen lifted her head to see the stunning brunette.

Imogen nodded her head slowly as she silently greeted her ex-girlfriend. She felt her stomach in her throat as she gazed at Fiona. "I thought we decided that I'd come by later..." She glanced around the theater, trying to see if there was trace of her favorite freshman.

"Eli asked if I could come by and check out the costumes, but I thought that maybe we could catch dinner late."

Shrugging her shoulders, Imogen wasn't entirely sure how to answer her request. She'd thought that things between them were merely sexual. When either of them were in the need to not be lonely for an evening or night, they'd call each other. Mostly when nights of endless snuggling left Imogen frustrated. "I don't know, maybe..."

Hearing the electric saw, the two turned around to see Eli and Tori fast at work on the set. The loud nagging sound caused Imogen to cover her ears. Despite the annoyance of the sound filling the theater she couldn't take her eyes off the younger girl. She smiled onward as she watched her stedfast. Once the saw turned off Imogen turned back to face Fiona.

"We can do whatever," Imogen stated nonchalantly, though her heart was nowhere near in it.

"So you and Tori again, eh?" Fiona slighted watching the younger girl dramatically talking to Eli as they were both working at the back of the stage.

Adamantly Imogen shook her head, "We're just fiends."

"You two will never be just friends," she gave the younger girl a knowing smile. Fiona stared between Imogen and the younger girl for a moment before sighing deeply. "We should go see what Eli wants from me..."

Following behind her, Imogen felt herself becoming overcome with discomfort. Once they finally reach the stage, she immediately is met with brown eyes that are burning into her. Eli looks up at them with a huge grin on his face with a pencil placed perfectly behind his ear.

"Fiona!" He greeted excitedly jumping up from his position on the floor beside Tori. He threw his arms around his old friend and caused Imogen's eyes to fixate anywhere but on the pair and Tori. Her nerves were becoming overwhelming obvious.

"What is she doing here?" Tori nodded towards Fiona, her glare penetrating through Imogen, causing the older girl to swallow hard. She felt like deer that had been caught in headlights. When Imogen didn't answer she turned to completely face Fiona. Her voice was stern and almost threatening. "Why are you here, Fiona?"

"She-I asked..." Eli tried as he pulled himself away from the embrace but Fiona waved him off dismissively.

Fiona quirked a brow in shock, "I don't really owe you an explanation, Santamaria, but I'm here for Eli. You know the costumes." The older girl tilted her head as Tori began to speak, but Fiona cut her off. "Don't worry I'm not here for your precious Imogen." A small chuckle erupted, "That hasn't happened in a few weeks, get with the program Frosh." Despite the words spoken, there was a hint of hurt in her eyes and Imogen looked away from her.

"What are you talking about...?" Tori asked softly, "What do you mean weeks ago... you're lying."

Fiona puts on her best pout, "Oh little ole Immy didn't tell you... oopsie."

Imogen closed her eyes and didn't even bother looking at the two of them. She knew she didn't owe Tori an explanation. The two were friends, and yet she'd still hid things from her. She had left out the fact that Fiona Coyne was back from New York. She hid the small detail that they often shared each other's beds. Every time the topic of Imogen's dating or lack there of would come to surface the senior would quickly change the topic. She didn't exactly know how to broach the topic and the anger that was fuming from the younger girl was reason enough for her.

"Tor..." Imogen starts, but shakes her head not even certain of how to explain herself.

Tori shook her head in anger, "How long, Imogen?" Imogen gazed between Tori and Fiona, but she remained quiet. "How long have you two been fucking each other?"

"The last year...since she moved back..."

The younger girl opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She stared at Imogen incredulously before shaking her head one last time. Mumbling a few incoherent words, she walks off the stage, not even bothering to look back.

"I-" Imogen threw up her hands in exasperation.

Fiona shook her head sadly, "Just go Imogen..."

Imogen gratefully nodded as she stormed off behind the younger girl.

Opening the double doors, she immediately spotted Tori standing against the marquee of the gallery. "Tori... I'm sorry," Imogen muttered as she pressed her back harshly against the wall.

Tori shrugged angrily as her eyes glistened with tears. "Whatever. You don't owe me anything."

"I'm still sorry... I mean it's just Fiona and it meant... well I don't know it meant nothing and she was here... and I just really thought that..."

"God Imogen... I'm always right here! Right in front of you and you always turn to her! For once just fucking choose me!" Tori shouts cutting off the older girl, as she is unable to blink back the tears. They stream down her face.

Imogen threw her hands up in frustration despite her heart breaking at the sight of Tori crumbling before her. "What are you talking about before you were- you were with Zig! You told me that nothing could be... and I just- What was I supposed to do? Wait on you forever, be miserable while you were fucking happy with him?"

"No Imogen! God you can be so fucking daft sometimes! It was always you! All you had to do was fucking fight for me! I wanted you to do something, anything, and I would have been yours. You just had to say something, Immy." Her voice quieting as she shakes head in defeat. "I have loved you since I was 15... and I think I realized today that you'll never love me back."

Not knowing what to say or do, Imogen let out a huge sigh before stepping towards the younger girl. Trying to convey everything, she takes the shorter girl's face in her hands and holds her still. No words come out as she gazes into her tear filled eyes. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she feels her own eyes fill with water as they never leave the younger girls. Silently tears moisten their cheeks, but they don't look away. For the first time the in their history, Imogen makes the first move as she captures Tori's lips. Immediately tasting the salt from her tears as she deepens the kiss. Feeling Tori's arms thrown around her neck, she pulls the shorter girl into her more.

Imogen exhaled deeply as she rolled off the younger girl. Exhaustion was slowly taken over her as she crawled up to the head of the bed. Collapsing into her pillow she gathered a small chuckle from Tori. Sleep was definitely something she knew would come soon for her. There was no doubt for the first time in a very long time, she'd finally get some very well deserved sleep. Something was always so soothing about being in Tori's presence. Regardless of what mood she possessed, the younger girl could practically talk her off a cliff if necessary. The freshman maneuvered herself so that she was laying in the crease of Imogen's shoulder.

"You know if I was the smoking type, I'd totally light up after that," she joked as she nestles her head farther into the cove of Imogen's arms.

Imogen shrugged confidently, "I guess all it took was for Fiona to show up, eh." Tori lifted her head and glared at Imogen. "Too soon?" The younger girl shook her head feigning annoyance before laying her head down once more. Complete and utter contentment washed over as she squeezed Tori tightly. Imogen kissed Tori lightly on the head. She realized for the first time since their complex friendship began that it was finally just the two of them. There was so no outside factors, it was them against the world. She closed her eyes and took a breath as she stroked Tori's girls.

"I love you so much!" Imogen whispered as she played with the girl's hair.

Feeling a gentle grasp on her face, she looked at Tori. It wasn't as though she had a choice in the matter. The freshman held her face gently and captured her gaze.

"Say it again..." Imogen stiffened and tried to look away, but the younger girl wouldn't allow it. "Please Immy... I need to hear it..."

Swallowing hard she nodded, "I love you..."

"I know..." Tori giggled softly.


End file.
